The present invention relates generally to the art of kayaks such as may be used for whitewater rafting. More particularly, the invention relates to such a kayak which includes an improved thighstrap assembly.
Kayaks of the type utilized for whitewater rafting are typically constructed to have a closed cockpit during use. In this traditional design, the paddler enters the cockpit through an opening in the top of the hull and sits on a seat located in the cockpit. The paddler's legs typically extend forward from the seat into a hollow region of the hull and engage various thighbraces situated therein. The opening in the top of the hull through which the paddler's torso extends includes a coaming to which a spray skirt may be attached. As a result of this design, the paddler is very securely situated with respect to the kayak during use. Thus, effective point-of-contact control is immediately provided if the paddler desires to manipulate the kayak in an aggressive manner.
Another type of kayak, i.e., an open cockpit kayak, does not have this traditional arrangement to provide point-of-contact control. In this design, the entire cockpit is formed by a depression defined in the top surface of the hull. To maintain the paddler in position in an open cockpit kayak, a variety of padded seats and thighstrap arrangements have been utilized. As will be discussed herein, one prior design utilized a pair of longitudinally extending thighstraps located on each side of the open cockpit.
This thighstrap arrangement and others of the prior art have generally fallen short of optimum performance in at least two ways. First, when the paddler is sitting in a relaxed position and paddling easily, the paddler's knees are often simply in touch with the straps. In other words, minimal support and control are provided for the paddler's knees in this situation. If aggressive manipulation of the kayak is desired, the paddler's knees must first be tightened against the thighstrap to eliminate any slack (usually a few inches). When the slack is eliminated, positive control of the kayak may be achieved.
Second, prior art thighstraps have tended to dangle loosely when not in position about the knees of a paddler. Occasionally, however, a kayak will capsize when proceeding through turbulent water. Loosely dangling thighstraps can often be undesirable when the kayak is capsized, particularly on rivers where submerged obstacles are common.